Maria Callasantos (Earth-92131)
; Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Covered with orange and white fur and has no visible irises, pointed ears, long claws, and a tail. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = X-Men: The Animated Series Season 1 7 | HistoryText = Feral first appeared as one of the many mutants tricked into coming to Genosha before being forced to work on the Dam that would power Master Mold. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed in the last incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, Doctor Doom, with Beyonder's powers, recreated it in the form of Battleworld. Earth-92131 was recreated in the Westchester domain, ruled by Baron Kelly. The Shadow King realized that in comparison to those other domains, Westchester was a fragile paradise, and set out to ensure its survival by any means. Using the cloned body of Professor X, the Shadow King became Cassandra Nova, and used his new identity to become a politician and establish the Bureau of Super-Powers. At the Clear Mountain, Cassandra Nova used a form of psychotherapy called the "Mind Field" to brainwash those mutants who arrived to the institute and force them to live in harmony, unlike most of the other mutants, Feral and a few other more monstrous looking mutants were kept in a separate room and called the Rej-X, deemed not fit to integrate into the human society because of their looks. Jubilee who didn't take part in the treatment because she was too young, was led to them by Artie Maddicks. Beast who was also sent to the room because of his looks found out from Chamber that the Rej-X weren't just trapped in that room doing nothing, they were forced to work by salvaging sentinel parts for Cassandra Nova Ten-Sentinel project. Beast decides to build a cannon to bust them out of that room using sentinel parts and Chamber powers, but before they could test it, Deadpool who was looking for Sabretooth shows up and frees them. After being freed they confronted Cassandra Nova along with the X-Force, Nova tells the Rej-X that whoever brings the X-Force to God Doom will earn themselves an hammer and become a Thor, seduced by the possibility of becoming a Thor Feral was one of the Rej-X that turned against their saviors and attacks the X-Force, they were eventually stopped by Storm who appeals for unity between all mutants. Storm asks Cable to teleport them to the X-Museum where the Ten-Sentinel was attacking Baron Kelly, Feral was one of the mutants that helped the X-Men and the X-Force fight the Ten-Sentinel. When the Ten-Sentinel and the Shadow King were finally defeated, Feral decided to join the X-Force. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Maria Callasantos of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Feline Form